


Сомнения

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pov Назира до, во время и после первого поцелуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомнения

Зачем он это сделал? Назир ни на что не надеялся с самого начала, крепко держа в памяти крупных неопрятных германок, прислуживающих на кухне в доме его бывшего господина. Он знал какие женщины нравятся народу Агрона и не думал, несмотря на все намеки Чадары, что со своей ухоженной внешностью сможет привлечь его в плотском смысле. Они скорее напоминали братьев. Назир очень старался убедить себя в этом и не надеяться на большее. Пусть даже и казалось, что Агрон улыбается ему не так как другим.   
Но рана, как будто лишила его сил сопротивляться. Назир не мог сдерживать желания видеть Агрона, слышать его голос, улыбаться ему в ответ. Очнувшись, он лежал и ждал, когда «друг» придет к нему, чтобы сказать что он молодец и хорошо держится, да пусть хоть выругает, только бы пришел. Но его не было и, в конце концов, Назир пошел к нему сам, хотя каждый шаг зажигал под ребрами вулкан. От боли темнело в глазах, а он всё брел и брел, слыша, как в храмовом дворе гудит громкий голос Агрона. Он снова ругался, вечно он чем-то недоволен, наверное, опять разногласия с галлами.   
Назир с трудом понимал собственные слова. Он болтал какую-то ерунду про меч и желание сражаться, а на самом деле хотел только, чтобы ему позволили пойти с Агроном, он не мог дать ему умереть в одиночестве. Без него. Назир говорил, пока поцелуй не разогнал боль и не заставил замолчать. Губы коснулись губ всего лишь на мгновение и оставили после себя горький вкус сомнения, вместо того чтобы принести радость. Зачем? – Думал, Назир. Что говорят такими поцелуями? Он просто хотел извиниться, за то что не приходил? Или так боялся не вернуться, что старался оставить свой след хоть в чьем-то сердце? Иногда, когда тебя ждут, не умереть гораздо легче. И Агрон не умрет, потому что Назир очень ждет его объяснений. И ещё хотя бы одну улыбку.


End file.
